


Extraordinary Machine

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [18]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, Fucking Machines, Lord John's Bad Years, M/M, improbable 18th century fucking machines, what is this historical accuracy thing you're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: At the Lavender House a fucking machine is available for the enjoyment of its members and guests.





	Extraordinary Machine

“It comes from France, as you might imagine,” George said.

It was the most fascinating contraption Lord John had ever seen. It was made of dark, polish wood, this rocking horse from hell. 

“You bend over this bench, let this end go into you. I push on this pedal and then the rocking motion takes care of everything. It goes in and out, at the pace I set. It won’t stop unless I say so,” George added. “And your mouth is free to be enjoyed at the same time.”

John stripped, drunk on brandy and lust, eager to forget himself.

**Author's Note:**

> When historical accuracy gets in the way of kinky fictional fun, historical accuracy gets ignored.


End file.
